People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. While the small size, light weight, and relatively low cost of these devices provide various advantages, these aspects come with certain limitations as well. For example, these devices typically have a limited battery life, such that various compromises are often made in order to conserve power. Further, the limited amount of space and relatively low margins often causes relatively small and inexpensive parts to be used to the extent possible. As an example, certain devices allow for motion or gesture input by tracking the movement of an object over time. As continually capturing and analyzing high-resolution, full color video can be a significant drain on resources, devices may use lower resolution cameras with lower color depth that require less power. A downside to such an approach, however, is that these lower resolution cameras often lead to false positives or other issues in attempting to track an object. The lower resolution cameras often are not able to distinguish between objects, such that various issues can arise when attempting to locate and/or track an object over time.